Vuelo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Akko esta aprendiendo a volar y por lo tanto reta a Andrew a volar con ella.


_Ahora que termine la serie, no me dejan de llegar ideas para escribir._

 _Little Witch Academia no me pertenece._

 **Vuelo**

Esa tarde no era especialmente interesante para Andrew, es más, Frank quien había pasado a verlo después de clases, lo noto extremadamente tenso y con la vista distante. Parecía como si estuviera en un gran debate mental, algo que le preocupo a su amigo, Andrew no era quienes mostraban sus expresiones, así que supuso que era algo serio.

Tanto como para negar su invitación a cenar con su familia (algo que nunca negaba) diciendo que ya tenía planes pendientes.

.

Su padre también lo noto, desde lo sucedido con el misil, Andrew y él había tenido varias charlas amenas que mejoraron su relación. Además lo conocía desde que era un niño, sabía cuándo algo le preocupaba a su hijo. Este era un momento donde su hijo claramente estaba preocupado por algo.

—Si quieres puedes tomarte la tarde—le dijo preocupado al verlo así.

El joven asintió vagamente, antes de levantarse y caminar a la salida.

—Debo ir a la academia de brujas para cumplir con algo—musito antes de salir.

Su padre quedo unos momentos en silencio, antes de reír resignado.

La única persona que podía hacer que su hijo expresara emociones de forma descontrolada…

—La señorita Kagari-san te puso en otro aprieto—musito para sí mismo con curiosidad.

La imagen de una chica de cabellera castaña con mirada determinada llego a su mente. Sin duda era una bruja, una bruja que había logrado hechizar a su hijo.

Bueno.

Mejor se hacia la idea más pronto que tarde.

.

Andrew estaba jodido, bien jodido, súper jodido. Lo supo cuando al llegar a la academia Diana le vio con lastima, quiso insultarla, pero sus clases de caballero se lo impidieron. En su lugar camino con más urgencia a el lugar citado, deseando terminar con todo esto lo antes posible. Se topó con Lotte y Sucy al llegar a la parte de entrenamiento, donde ambas lo vieron incrédulas que llegara.

Las ignoro.

Su concentración estaba en la castaña, con sus usuales ropas de bruja y con una mirada brillante. Claro que ella sabía que vendría, lo había prometido y no rompía sus promesas.

—Me alegra ver que tienes palabra de hombre—le alabo la joven.

Quiso que la tierra lo tragara, pero en su lugar puso su mejor expresión tranquila y la vio con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Espero disfrutes las tardes de clase de piano—le contrataco.

Vio a la chica erizarse ante la mención de dicho instrumento.

Ambos eran amigos, muy buenos cabe agregar. Después de lo del misión, la forma de que su padre cambiara con las brujas y varias visitas acompañando a Frank para ver a Lotte, los había hecho buenos amigos. Tanto como para incitar a la chica a tener algo de cultura tocando el piano, algo que Diana también alabo era buena idea.

Akko apestaba, por supuesto, como ella decía, si algo puede salir mal a ella le saldría mal.

Por eso luego de unas clases había desistido y todos le habían dejado.

Hasta que un día menciono a Andrew que estaba cercana a dominar el vuelo (cualquiera que le viera diría que no) pero Andrew le tenía aprecio para negarse, así que habían hecho una apuesta de que si ella fallaba en el vuelo, retomaría clases de música. Esperando que la chica se negara, fracaso, si bien se había puesto nerviosa, había aceptado segura que lograría dominar la escoba en dos semanas.

Y aquí estaba.

Al principio pensó que solo sería verla, pero esta le había sujetado el brazo tétricamente unos días antes, diciendo que él volaría con ella.

Odiaba volar, los aviones, las grandes alturas, no eran de su agrado. Pero eran tolerables, no ocupaba volar en escoba para saber que no sería buena idea, menos si una chica tan impredecible como Akko estaba al frente.

—¡YOSH!—dijo Akko antes de tomarle de la muñeca y comenzar a caminar.

Momentos después su frente estaba azul al ver donde estaba, en medio de una enorme torre que hacía que todo se viera diminuto.

—Aquí es donde empezaremos—le dijo Akko de forma infantil con un pulgar arriba.

La vio de mala forma.

Noto con algo de temor como Lotte y Sucy estaban en tierra con ambas escobas, probablemente por si algo podría salir mal. Con enojo noto como Diana llegaba con Amanda, las dos parecían emocionadas si algo salía mal.

Desgraciadas.

—Sería mejor que te rindieras y te personare sin cumplir mi parte de la apuesta—le dijo en un último intento de eliminar la idea de su mente.

Pero estaba determinada, la vio colocarse en posición y decirle que se subiera.

Tal vez un testamento hubiera sido una buena idea.

Pensó una última vez en que esperaba agradarle a Lotte lo suficiente para que le salvara, aunque sea gracias a su amistad con Frank, no tenía mucha fe en Sucy.

—¡VAMOS!—grito Akko haciendo la escoba para al frente.

Luego.

Todo fue un vacío.

Soltó un grito no tan masculino al tiempo que Akko gritaba también, la caída era libre al suelo y estaba temiendo por la velocidad. El vacío en su estómago, los latidos de su corazón y su cerebro diciéndole "te lo dije idiota" fueron un gran dolor en todo su ser.

Miro como pudo a Akko, quien sostenía la escoba con todas sus fuerzas y una mirada determinada.

—¡NO ESTA VEZ!—grito alzando con fuerza el mango de la escoba.

Estaban llegando al suelo, cuando vio como la escoba rápidamente cambiaba de dirección abruptamente como su velocidad, ahora en dirección al cielo. Su estómago aun sentía el vacío, pero una risa histérica salió de su boca al ver que aun, aun, no moriría.

Poco después de unas pequeñas sacudidas, por fin Akko logro estabilizarla en forma horizontal y a una velocidad suave.

Esta rio divertida, con un pequeño grito de victoria.

—Asombroso—no pudo evitar decir emocionado.

No le gustaban las alturas, las odiaba.

Pero ahí.

En medio del bosque, con el aire golpeando su rostro y volando como nunca un mortal normal pudo…sentía la adrenalina hablando por él, pero era simplemente asombroso. Como cuando pasaron en medio de un grupo de pájaros y estos le siguieron.

La sensación no tenía palabras para representarle.

—Es la primera vez que logro no caer desde esa altura—acepto Akko con felicidad.

Andrew le dio una mirada envenenada, pero ella también estaba demasiado feliz.

Sus movimientos no eran muy seguros y apenas podía desconcentrarse, pero su sonrisa era enorme y se había animado para ir un poco más rápido.

Era bueno.

Ambos eran nuevos en eso.

Había visto una vez el vuelo alocado de Amanda y el experimentado de Diana en las clases estrictas de Akko. No dudaba que algún día la chica lo haría así, pero por ahora, era bastante calmado.

Le gustaba así.

—El lago—señalo Akko emocionada antes de bajar con cuidado pero velocidad.

Pasar sobre el lago fue otra cosa, ver el reflejo de ambos fue emocionante para Andrew. Una parte de él se sentía como un niño, eso que él nunca fue de aquellos niños que reían mucho o expresaban emoción, pero esto era diferente.

Estaba volando.

Con Akko.

Sin morir.

—Oye Akko—le llamo cuando volvió a estabilizar la escoba.

Sabía que no era buena idea hablarle cuando se concentraba, pero la duda estaba en su mente.

—¿Hai?—dijo ella de forma distraída.

—¿Por qué querías que volara contigo?—

La respuesta vino casi cinco minutos después.

—Simplemente quería que lo experimentaras conmigo, todas aquí ya saben volar, pensé que sería buena idea que mi mejor amigo que no vuela, aprenda conmigo al mismo tiempo—hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Parecía bien para él. Algo loco y estúpido, pero así era Akko a veces, además el viaje había estado mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber pensado.

—Gracias—dijo para agradecerle.

Mala idea.

Akko giro a verle con una sonrisa brillante, lo cual provoco que la escoba diera unas sacudidas desiguales en su camino, antes que se fuera de golpe contra el suelo y ambos gritando.

El impacto no fue tan grave por la baja velocidad y la baja altura, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos rodar por el barro cercano al lado y quedando totalmente sucios unos metros lejos de la escoba.

Bueno, no se podía esperar mucho de un primer viaje de escoba con Akko.

Pero al ver como esta se reía como loca en el suelo, orgullosa de su primer viaje, Andrew no pudo evitar pensar que podría repetir esa experiencia con ella en algún otro momento.

—Vamos otra vez Andrew—dijo Akko con barro en sus mejillas.

Cuando mejorara por supuesto.

 **Fin**

 _Dios vi una imagen de Andrew y Akko en una escoba y mi imaginación no pudo controlarse._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
